


Death Knell - Missing Scene

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Daniel and Teal'c talk after the alliance implodes.





	Death Knell - Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched this the other day and it always surprises and delights me when I realize there are still stories to be told in this fandom!

Death Knell – Missing Scene

Teal'c had not intended to stop in the fitness room on his nightly walk around the base but he was drawn by the sound of someone repeatedly striking a piece of equipment. The rapid staccato of the blows piqued his curiosity and he stepped inside only to stop in surprise at the sight of Daniel Jackson apparently attempting to beat the punching bag senseless.

“Daniel Jackson,” he called out as he approached. There was no answer. He called out again, raising his voice. No reaction. Fearing that the other man was injuring his unwrapped hands, Teal'c lightly but firmly grasped Daniel's arms. Only his finely honed senses saved him from the elbow directed at his stomach. Without hesitation, he took Daniel to the ground, holding him face down on the mat, firmly yet gently, speaking quietly to him. Only when he was certain he had Daniel's attention did he release him and rise.

Daniel rolled over. “Sorry, Teal'c. I was just....”

“Attempting the destruction of fitness equipment?” Teal'c pulled him to his feet and led him to a bench, turning Daniel's hands in his to study the damage. “You will require a visit to the infirmary.”

“No, I don't,” he tried to draw his hands away. “A couple of band-aids and I'll be fine.”

“You will, in fact, not be fine.” Teal'c knelt in front of him. “Why do you do this?”

“It's all falling apart!” He bolted to his feet. “The whole alliance is collapsing. After everything we've done, everything we've sacrificed, it's all just for nothing! Sam nearly died out there and we're right back where we started.”

“Indeed we are not. The alliance may yet be saved but there is much distrust on both sides. On all sides.” He clarified.

“I thought...once the Jaffa realized they were free, once the Tok'ra knew they weren't alone in this fight....”

“The yoke of freedom is often as burdensome as the yoke of slavery.”

Daniel slumped onto the bench. “I....what?”

“The Jaffa do not know how to be free. Life, in many ways, was simpler under Goa'uld rule.”

“But not better!”

“I did not say that it was better, only that it is often easier to allow others to make decisions for us. It will take time for my brothers and sisters to realize that they have that power.” He carefully pulled Daniel to his feet. “And while we await that time, there is much we can, and should, do.”

“Like go to the infirmary?” Daniel squinted at him. “Do I have to?”

Teal'c handed him his glasses, nodding at his thanks as he gently propelled Daniel toward the door. “You do not fear the wrath of Dr. Fraiser, Daniel Jackson?”

He sighed loudly. “She's gonna kill me.”

“Although she may chastise you, and deservedly so, I do not think she will end your life.” He paused dramatically. “Yet.”

*

The next morning when Teal'c checked on his friend, he found Lt. Colonel Kovacek seated across from Daniel Jackson, the two men perusing the papers strewn between them.

Teal'c allowed himself a small smile as he proceeded to procure his breakfast.


End file.
